The Element of Surprise
by passionately happy
Summary: Sonny- an all around hater of Valentine's Day- is sent a candy gram by Chad Dylan Cooper. But what if it wasn't Chad Dylan Cooper?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Howdy, everybody? It's passionately happy here, with a new story to tell. -winky-

I know that I should be undating Secrets, but truly, I have lost my muse for it. So I'm going to try my luck with this story, which I envision to become a multi-chap. I'm pretty excited for this one, since it's based on true events that has happened at my school, and I've already typed it up with entirely different characters.

I'm going to stop my rant here, so I guess... enjoy? -smiley face-

**Disclaimer: **C'mon, Disney, you know better!

**A note: **Candy grams are Candy Canes with a piece of paper attached to it, with the recipient and the sender on it. Remember this- Candy Grams play a huge role in this story!

**Another note: **This is an unknown person's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Typically, on February 14 each year, the air would be buzzing with love and everybody would be happy, singing their favorite Taylor Swift songs about their lover or looking up into the sky, wishing for their prince or princess to come running to them to form their own happily ever after.<p>

But, the one person who fit the stereotype for doing these things, just downright _hates _Valentine's Day. The one person who would dress up as a reindeer during the month of December, the one person who would even dress up as _Chad Dylan Cooper _for Halloween just to get her friends into the spirit.

Three guesses, anyone?

Well, _obviously_. Miss Sonny Monroe, the spirited and energetic star of _So Random!_, and someone I would consider to be the most enthusiastic person on the planet. Which surprised me when she came into the studio, completely dressed in black and announced that she loathes- _loathes, _not _love, _kids, remember the difference- Valentine's Day, leaving us completely dumbfounded. I mean, how could the world's ray of sunshine _hate_ Valentine's Day, out of all days?

So that's why I employed myself on this self on this mission.

I push past the stars crowding around the candy gram table, and slide on my sunglasses before meeting Ms. Pearce, the Condor Studios secretary, at the front of the line.

"Why, hello there," greeted Ms. Pearce, holding out her hand for the one dollar bill. I graciously hand her the bill, and she smiles at me as she takes it. "What can I do for you?"

"A candy gram, please," I almost roll my eyes at the stupidity of Ms. Pearce's question, but I hold back. _Wouldn't want to offend anybody on this mission._

"Sure, sweetheart, where to?" Ms. Pearce questions.

"Sonny Monroe, please."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was the epilogue so far? Any thoughts? Review!


	2. Special Delivery

**A/N:** Hi, there!

I'm really lazy to write Author's notes right now, so I'ma just cut to the chase.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **C'mon, Disney, you know better!

* * *

><p>It was Valentine's Day- or as Sonny had affectionately named it, Singles' Awareness Day.<p>

Taylor Swift- in all her romantic and cheesy-as-Cheetos songs about love and marriage- played all over the studio, and it did nothing more but aggravate Sonny's mood.

The usually bubbly brunette plopped down on the_ So Random!_ couch, a troubled frown on her face. Reaching for the remote, she flipped on the TV and placed her feet on the table, as the frown quickly disappeared into a small smile. _Ah, the benefits of being forever alone._

"SONNY!"

The smile swept off her face in an instant as she mustered all the energy she had into giving her blonde co-star a glare, as she obscured the view of the TV. "Tawni!"

"Now, I'd never thought I'd see the day Sonny was not so very sunny," Tawni smirked, noticing how bi-polar their outfits were to each other. She twirled around in her pink dress plastered with hearts as the brunette glowered, her gaze fixated to the door, dressed in black head-to-toe. "I thought you'd be the one in this dress. I mean, aren't _you _the bubbly one?"

"Well, not today," the brunette hissed, and the blonde was taken aback at how harsh her best friend was being. "Leave. _Now._"

Tawni, wide eyed and surprised by the brunette's reaction, complied and fled the room.

All thoughts of inner peace disappeared as Sonny buried her head in her hands, guilt evident on her features. _I shoudln't have treated Tawni like that._

"Hey, you okay?"

Sonny peered up to see Zora, dressed in her- _ugh- _pink (with hearts) blossom scout uniform, holding a tiny little box in her hands. "Uh, Zora? Why are you dressed like that?"

"Mrs. Montecore made us delivery girls," Zora rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed. "How about you, Sonny? You alright?"

"Y-yeah. Just thinking," stuttered Sonny.

Zora gave Sonny a small smile, and she then pulled a candy cane out of the box she was carrying. "A delivery for you!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Zora handed Sonny the candy cane, and Sonny squinted at the writing on the paper attached to the candy cane.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Heard you were having a very crummy day, I hope this makes you feel better! :D_

As the brunette read through the card, a very Sonny-esque smile began to form on her lips. "Aww," she cooed, "that's so sweet of him."

"I normally wouldn't say this, especially to Chad Dylan _Pooper_," spat Zora, "but I think you should go thank him."

"I think so, too," Sonny smiled. "Thanks, Zora."

And with that, the brunette stood up from the couch and marched out of the _So Random!_ set, not noticing that she had left the candy gram behind.

Curiousity springing up in her mind, Zora picked up the candy gram on the couch and examined it. "Hmm, that's intresting," she quirked an eyebrow, "this doesn't like Chad's writing..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review?


End file.
